Heart Without A Beat The Suicidal Truth
by awakeunafraid
Summary: Gerard Way is a suicidal teenager who gets put in a hospital. He can't find a reason to stay alive. Until he meets Frank Iero.
1. Meeting Gerard

_{For mature audiences only, contains disturbing content}_

**Title:**_Heart Without A Beat-The Suicidal Truth_

**Pairing:**_Frerard~Frank and Gerard_

**Author:**_awakeunafraid_

**PG:**_M_

I walked through the entrance to the hospital.

Okay wait

Slash that.

I got _dragged_down the entrance of the hospital by my dad, who fastening his grip so hard on my arm that I was almost sure it would leave a mark. My mum and brother were walking after us quickly. My mum had blood-shot and wet eyes, unlike Mikey, who just look worried. Everybody around were looking at us, the mothers pulling their children aside as we rushed by. A nurse trotted over to us quickly, wondering what had started the riot.

She stopped in front of dad. "May I help you?" she asked, with her perky annoying little voice, looking at my father causing him to make a sudden stop. I met the ground with my hand first, the other one was still in the air, where my dad was holding. I shuffled to my feet quickly. My arm was now throbbing in pain, like all the blood running through my arm had stopped in one place. I felt that if he squeezed my arm any harder, it would break into two.

"D-Dad, nothing happened, i'm-"  
"-No, Gerard. Shut up you fucking jackass!" he yelled, cutting me off and slapping me hardly across the cheek. Causing my brother, Mikey to yell at him, ordering him to stop.

Want the entire story? Here it is.

My name is Gerard Arthur Way. I'm 16 years old. And honestly? I don't have a purpose in life. Which makes me, I guess, suicidal.

Why, you may wonder?

3 Simple reasons

Well, number one:

School.

I _shrug_at the word of it.

I'm gay, and no, not closet gay. Everybody knows. Yeah, that sentance speaks for its self. There's always that stupid-gut-punching-guy-orgy group that has to make your life a living hell because they simply do not have anything better to do with their stupid pointless little lives. They embarrass me in front of the whole school, beat me up, and they're the main reason I don't have friends. I kind of like it that way, no drama, no fights, no bullshit. But I pretty much suck with human-contact.

Everything is numb. Same stupid routine every day.

Wake up

Go to school

Go home

Study

Sleep.

Number two:

I get raped, in daily basis. Last time I reported it to the police, they wouldn't believe me 'cause apparently I don't have enough proof or any witnesses. My parents don't know, not even my brother, Mikey. It hurts each time, and I can't do anything about it at all, I've tried. I hate the police.

Number three:

Drugs and alcohol are the only things I enjoy.

Pretty much, i'm a mess. I don't have a reason to stay on this planet. I'm failing school, and i'm not really good at anything. My brother thinks i'm good at sketching. But still, that's not a job well enough for a living.

I tried to end my life, several times. But this was the only time I got busted for it. I was going to jump off a 21 foot building, but my dad saw me leave the house and followed me up.

Now back to the start...


	2. Give Me One Good Reason

Another doctor walked over, "Excuse me mister, would you mind letting go of this young man and telling us what happened?" he asked calmly. "This selfish dick tried to kill himself!" he exclaimed, letting go of my arm and tossing me to the side towards my brother, making me fall, once more. He helped me stand up. I looked around, there were now people in every corner watching us, gasping and whispering.

_Great_, like New Jersey wasn't little enough. Now the entire _town_ will know I attempted suicide. Can my life get any better? I looked at my mother, she was crying. I didn't give a shit. Her and dad deserved going through this, exactly like I went through the shit they've given me my entire life. Funny when you're on the edge of dying, everybody cares. But when you're normal, you're nothing.

I looked beside me to see a shit load of people, but only one of them caught my attention. A guy, around my age. I was guessing he was 15 or 16. His hair was black, a bit shorter than mine. His eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel. He was wearing an Avenged Sevenfold hoodie and jeans. He was slim, and not very tall. His eyes were focused on me. I looked away to my parents. My dad was talking, or, yelling, at the doctor in a corner. I couldn't understand much of what he was saying. Mikey hasn't said a word to me since I tried to kill myself. I don't blame him much either.

They later returned. A doctor pulled me aside. Doctors creep me out. They smile all the time, they're like brain-washed zombies. The doctor held out a paper in his hand. I looked at it for a while before taking it.

_"Due suicide attempt, you are now staying in the Hospital Of New Jersey for 2 months..."_

I stopped reading, I knew what this meant. I was going to be treated like some sort of psycho and imprisoned here for 2 months. _Oh Happy Day._

I sighed and gave the paper back to the doctor. I turned my head to look at my parents. My mum walked over to me and placed both of her hands over my shoulders.

"Gerard, darling. We're only doing this because we care about you." she said, calmly.

In my head, I snorted. They don't really give a shit; they're doing this because they have to. I decided not to answer. I looked away instead. She sighed and let her hands slide off my shoulders, knowing I won't answer. She walked back towards the exit. Mikey and dad had already left. I looked back to the nurse, who was,_surprise surprise,_ smiling.

"Let me show you your room." she said, optimistically. I wish I could be as optimistic as her. Then at least I would have friends. But then again, this was a part of her job. And i was a sarcastic cunt. I nodded and followed her as she walked down a hall. We walked pass some rooms; a couple of doors were open. Most of the patients there were guys. There were some sitting in a corner of their rooms, rocking back and forward. Some of them were shaking really much. I decided not to stare at the people inside the rooms. After a while, she opened a door to a room, which I was guessing was supposed to be mine.

I looked inside the room. The walls were white, everything was white. Even the lamps. There were two beds, two commodes and one mirror. There was no sign of sharp things whatsoever. I sighed, what did i expect? Of course there aren't any sharp things here, it's a hospital. I looked around, I was going to share rooms with someone. Whoever it was, this person sure as hell liked music. There were about 3 iPods on the commode, and he had two guitars with him. These two coming months are going to be _really_ long.


End file.
